The Caped Crusader Fanfiction
Welcome to the Caped Crusader! This will be a story posted on this wiki, constantly updating with new chapters until the story is finished, and then a sequel, The Caped Crusader: The Fallen Hero, will be in production. We are planning to have 4 books. This will be take place in the DCEU, as the Ben Affleck Batman. Chapter 1: Pursuit Bruce could hear the cheering as drove onto the red carpet for the Man of the Year Award Ceremony. It came down to 2 nominees, Harvey Dent and Bruce Wayne. Who would win? That was the question everyone asked when the announcement came on the Gotham Post. Bruce Wayne was a multi-billionaire and philantrophist who owned Wayne Enterprises. Harvey Dent was a law attorney who helped get rid of crime on the streets. A crime-free city was Harvey's #1 goal. Bruce and Alfred stepped out of the locomotive, around the same time Harvey did. The two exchanged looks and went on to face the paparazzi. Everyone took their seats at the stage and watched Vicki Vale, TIME Reporter stand up, putting her mouth to the microphone. "Good evening everyone! Welcome to this year's MAN OF THE YEAR awards!", she yelled. "It has come down to 2 wonderful and charitable nominees, Bruce Wayne and Harvey Dent. Who will win this year! You are ABOUT TO FIND OUT! But before, let's give a hand to these 2 wonderful men!" Vicki was interrupted by a huge applause. "And now... This years Man of the Year Award goes to..." Bruce and Harvey cringed... "Bruce-" Vicki was interrupted again, but this time, by a huge BOOM! Everything went cloudy, there had been an explosion. A bomb had been set off. Bruce fought through the clouds of dust, looking for Alfred. "ALFRED! ALFRED!!!", he screamed. What emerged from the dust wasn't Alfred, but a man in a suit, with a red mask. It was an attack from the infamous Red Hood Gang. The man grabbed Bruce by the neck and pointed his gun at his head. Then there was a loud bang, the sound of a gunshot. But it wasn't from the gang members' gun. It was from Harvey's. The criminal was caught off guard and screamed from a bullet that forcefully skidded across his forehead. A huge scrape was across it. Harvey ran after Bruce and grabbed him. The two helped each other out the chaos. The gang member ran past them, heading towards the direction of a helicopter. Luckily, that helicopter was next to a parked GCPD helicopter. Bruce and Harvey agreed that they should chase after the gang member, who Harvey was able to identify as a man named Joseph Kerr. Harvey piloted the GCPD helicopter with Bruce as they chased after this Joseph Kerr character. They chased the criminal to an ACE Chemicals facility. They parked on the roof and chased after Joseph, who ran into the plant. "Get back here! Stay down!", Harvey yelled as he fired some gunshots. Bruce and Harvey ran into the plant, looking for Joesph Kerr. There he was, running down some stairs. Bruce sprinted after him, carrying handcuffs Harvey had given him. Bruce caught the criminal, pinning him to the ground. Joseph fought back and elbowed Bruce in the face. Bruce fell backward onto a grid plate. Joseph kicked Bruce over and over again, then pulled out his pistol. Just about to pull the trigger, Harvey jumped onto Joseph. Harvey slammed Joseph's head against a steel railing and threw him onto the ground. Joseph quickly got up and jumped Harvey. Joseph finally had the chance to end this, until Bruce came back and kicked Joseph hard in the temple. "Where'd you learn to fight, Bruce?", asked Harvey. "Long story. Had to do with getting kidnapped on a plane flight by some cult.", Bruce replied. Joseph was out cold on the floor. "I think we got him. Cuff him Bruce." Bruce pulled out the cuffs and right when was going to clasp Joseph's hands together, he jumped up, quickly pulled out a knife, and jabbed it into Bruce's thigh. Bruce screamed. Joseph punched Harvey right in the temple. Harvey stumbled down the stairs and smashed his head into an acid tank. Bruce wailed in pain as Joesph was about to take another jab to the stomach, but Bruce fought through the pain, kicked Joseph down the stairs. Joseph retained his balance, got up, and ran after Bruce. Bruce punched Joseph and head butted him, straight onto the railing. Joseph's temple smashed right into the metal railing. Joseph got back up, but was stumbling, groping. Dizzy, Joseph fell backward, right over the railing, and fell into a tank of steaming acid below them. "Oh no... Oh no... OH NO!", Bruce yelled. Bruce was shocked that he had something to do with pushing a man into a tank of acid. But Bruce assumed that this man had killed hundreds at the ceremony with the surprise bomb and felt like he had brought the deranged criminal to justice. "Harvey, are you ok?", asked Bruce. "I think so, a bunch of acid squirted right onto half of my face though. It stings badly. I need to visit the ER. What happened to Joseph Kerr?", Harvey said. "Fell into an acid tank.", replied Bruce. "That's not good. Brought him to justice. We need to find any survivors back at the stage.", demanded Harvey. Bruce replied, "Right, but first we need to get you some medical help." Harvey thanked Bruce. The two walked together, towards the stage. Chapter 2: Nightmare "THANK GOD!", Bruce yelled as he helped Alfred out from under a rock. "I'm so relieved you're alive, Alfred. I thought I lost you. Harvey and I made an effort and caught the darn criminal. Name is Joseph Kerr, member of the Red Hood Gang, right Harvey?", said Bruce. "Yeah yeah yeah... In fact, the name sounds familiar. I just don't know where...", replied Harvey. "Joseph. Joseph... Ahh... indeed. It should be familiar... Bruce, wasn't Joseph in your 6th Grade class? I remember a kid named Joseph Kerr. He used to visit us... A lot, if I remember correctly, it was to escape his "abusive" parents.", Alfred explained. "I remember him! He was in my Homework Buddies club if I remember correctly. Shame he turned into a life of crime.", said Harvey. "I'm all bruised up.", Bruce complained as he wiped dust off of his suit. In an instant, Bruce and Alfred where in a slightly damaged locomotive, driving home to Wayne Manor. Bruce carried his Man of the Year award, which had smears of ashes and a cut-off arm. "Didn't want to say this in from of Harvey, but what the heck is up with his face?", asked Alfred. "Some acid sprayed onto it. He's going to the ER right now. Harvey and I chased the criminal in a helicopter, all the way to ACE Chemicals. We had a brawl. A big one.", Bruce explained. "Are you hurt? You shouldn't go chasing after criminals like that. It's not you are some kind of vigilante. What happened to the guy?", Alfred said. "He fell backwards, into a tank of boiling acid." Alfred gave Bruce a concerned look. "Bruce. Remember, you ARE NOT a vigilante. What was that for?", Alfred yelled. "Look, Alfred, these days, I can't stop thinking about my parents. Killed by a criminal... I keep having nightmares. I keep regretting what I did. I wanted to bring this criminal, Joseph Kerr, to justice, because Joe Chill wasn't." Alfred shook his head and said, "Look Bruce, I still sense that anger in you. Anger towards criminals and law-breakers. And it's not your fault you wanted to leave the play. You were little and terrified of bats. Not ever feel guilty. The one who should feel guilty is Joe Chill." It had been a long day. Bruce tucked straight into bed when he got home. Then the nightmare came. It was more of a combination of Bruce's darkest memories. Bruce was young. 10 years old, sitting in a red leather theater seat next to his parents, watching a Zorro play. "It's always better when you get to see a play for the 16th time.", said young Bruce. "Ahh. Bruce...you said that when we saw this play for the 15th time.", his father, Thomas, said. The three of them laughed, continuing to watch the play. But Bruce noticed that something was different about the play. There were altered scenes. "Dad, this play is different. Why?", Bruce asked his father. Thomas Wayne handed Bruce the ticket, which read, "ZORRO: Fangs of the Bat" Right then, a swarm of bats came flying across the stage, showing off their fangs. Bruce screamed and covered his eyes. "I want to go daddy, I want to go!", cried Bruce. Thomas whispered to his wife and the family walked out of the audotorium, out through the nearest EXIT door, which lead to a dark, gloomy alleyway. "Are you sure it's safe here?", asked Martha Wayne, Bruce's mother. Thomas chuckled, "We've never gotten mugged before sweetheart, everything's gonna be fine." Ironically, a man in a leather cap jumped from behind a trash can, got a hold of Thomas, and pointed a gun at his head. "Necklace, phone, wallet, NOW!", the man yelled. "Woah. Woah. Woah. Easy, just let me go, and i'll give you what you want...", said Thomas. "DAD!", Bruce screamed. "Everything's gonna be fine Bruce.", Thomas said. The criminal let Thomas go. Thomas reached behind his back to make it look like he was reaching for his wallet, but was actually sending a distress signal to the GCPD via a special necklace. A red light flashed behind Thomas' back, ruining the secret. "You think you're real slick, huh?", said the man before he shot Thomas in the stomach 3 times. He pointed the gun at Martha Wayne, shooting her to death as well. The criminal picked up the things he wanted, and ran off, sparing young Bruce. Then the scene shifted... Bruce was older, an adult. He was riding on a plane to Asia for a Wayne Enterprises business deal. Suddenly, an outburst of screaming as heard. There was a fire in the back of the plane. Bruce looked out the window. Missiles flew towards the plane. They were getting attacked. The pilot door opened, and there were men wearing black masks. The plane began to sink towards the ground. Bruce knew these men were involved in the attacks. He charged after them, knocking one to the ground. The other man grabbed Bruce, and smashed his gun against Bruce's head. Bruce passed out, and then woke up on a snowy hill, near what looked like a dojo. A mysterious man picked him up. "WHO ARE YOU!", yelled Bruce. "Calm down. My name is Ray Ghoul, I am here on behalf of the League of..." The mysterious man studdered... "The League of Shadows... We rescued you from the attacks. Come stay with us for awhile, will you?" Ray Ghoul picked Bruce up. Then there was a flash of moments from Bruce using a punching bag, balancing on thin wire, fencing with Ray Ghoul on thin ice, meditating, then a huge explosion. Bruce woke up, screaming in his mansion bed. While he gasped for air, Bruce wiped off the gallons-worth of sweat off of his skin. Nightmares that were dark past memories where the worst. Bruce remembered, and he hated those memories. When his parents died, when he got involved in something that could jeopardize his whole life. Chapter 3: Birth of Batman Bruce went back to sleep, but couldn't stop thinking about his parents. That's what kept him awake. In his mind, was a surge of injustice. He couldn't stop thinking about how Joe Chill got away with his parent's murder. Bruce wished he could do anything to avenge the death of his parents. Rid crime from the streets. Bring justice to the lawbreakers. Bruce thought about Joseph Kerr. He wanted to do more of that. Hunting down crime. Bruce was willing to do that, the closest thing to avenging his parents. With that, the Batman was born. Bruce had another nightmare. A nightmare about Ray Ghoul, another dark past memory. It was a cold Winter, Ray Ghoul was helping Bruce inside a dojo. "This is the man we rescued sir.", Ray Ghoul said. There was a man, sitting in what looked like a throne. He had a long black beard. "My name is Ra's Al Ghul. I am the leader of the League of Shadows.", the old man said. "Well, thanks for rescuing me, I gotta get going.", Bruce snapped. Bruce tried escape Ray Ghoul's grip, but it was just too hard. "We need you here Bruce.", Ray Ghoul said. "Why would you need me? I need to go home!", yelled Bruce. "Bruce, you may not remember, since your head was knocked hard, but we saw you trying to fight those terrorists. You didn't do so well and we want to help you.", Ray said. "No! I'm fine. I need to go!", snapped Bruce. "Bruce. We know a lot about you, about Gotham's history, we know what happened to your parents. We know Joe Chill was never brought to justice. Don't you want to face against crime? Learn to confront injustice?" Ray Ghoul tried to reason with Bruce. "I'm not any kind of a vigilante.", Bruce snapped again. "We can make you one. One that can save lives. We hate the crime in Gotham just like you. You have potential, we can sense it1